Torin Navekha
|image = Image:Torin1.png |imagewidth = 333 |caption = Torin is full of hot. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None yet. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 26 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8257 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC/Askoupur |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = we love to break the season |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Taisha }} is on a boat! Background Torin is from Askoupur – the same world as Meth (though she has no knowledge of Meth’s history or abilities.) She was an orphan in the capital city of the region Kouhyar, and as such was given to the orphanage located in the temple of the Deity Jhirem upon her birth. Torin was raised by the priests of the temple among other children her age. She took quite well to the arts education the temple provided, and it was noted that while she was a quiet and not troublesome child, that she had quite a bit of spunk in her, and wouldn’t be pushed around by the other children. The children of the temple were also taught responsibility, like helping grow and harvest food, feed animals, helping cook, cleaning the floors and doing laundry. It was not slave labor, but rather a trade off of sorts, and also taught the children the necessary life skills for when they’d eventually leave. They were also educated, taught how to read and write, and the history of Askoupur and it’s many festivals, until Torin was 16. At age 16, Askoupurans are considered adults, and go to pray to the deities to see if they will be deity-gifted or not. Interestingly, the Deity of the temple where Torin grew up, Jhirem, chose her, and she was gifted with runes on her arm that allowed her to cast a certain kind of magic. This surprised Torin – she hadn’t expected to receive what was, in her culture, such a valued and important gift. Torin chose to become a temple guardian of the temple she grew up in, wanting to give back to the priests that had raised her, the temple that had been such an important part of her childhood, and also to her new Deity, rather than to become a palace guard or a merchant. She began training to become a guardian, as well as training to use her Deity gift, to find out its potential uses and limits. She also began taking classes to expand her ability as a painter, something she’d dabbled in as a child and teenager. When she was 19 a war broke out in Askoupur between the humans and the underground demons, and she was briefly recruited as a guard for the townspeople and priests that weren’t evacuated in time before the demons attacked. This meant that while Torin wasn’t on the front lines of the war, she did engage in battle, mostly defensive, to protect Jhirem’s temple and the people inside. When a certain Khashmul stopped the demons attack a year later, Torin returned to her job as a temple guardian, a little wiser in the ways of battle. She’s 26, and has been a guardian for 6 years after the war, when she’s pulled onto the Elegante. Information Personality: Like most Kouhyaran's, Torin is protective of people she cares about, and holds a soft spot for young children and orphans. She tends to be serious when she needs to be, or when she is working, though she usually has a hint of humor even when serious. When she's not working, she tends to be very playful and flirty, even teasing. She enjoys painting and shopping, as well as dancing and going to bars. She's quite comfortable in her body. Appearance: Torin is a small woman, standing at a grand total of 5’1. She’s of average weight and build, on the heavier side – about 135 pounds. She has short dark brown hair that comes down to mid-neck and is layered close to her head, and black eyes, usually with some kind of thick kohl surrounding her eyes. On her arms, she has a line of dark red rune markings that start on the back of her hands, and wrap around to about two-thirds of the way up her forearms. Abilities: Torin is a guardian of the temple, and as such she is trained to react in a variety of combat situations. Her fighting style is designed to cause the most damage with the least amount of moves, aiming for key or weak points of the body; they also tend to focus on kicks over punches, when she is weaponless. Torin is trained to use polearms; spears, halberds and staffs are her preferred weapons, and she has been trained how to use them in both defensive and offensive situations. This is where her main expertise lies; her offensive kicks are based around having a staff, or having a stick with a pointy end. She can also throw spears, giving her fairly good aim with her arm. She has basic training in using swords and guns as well, enough that she could shoot a gun, or pick up a sword and attack/defend herself, but she won’t be winning any competitions with firearms or any duels with an experienced sword user. Along with her training, the red rune markings on her arms are a Gift from her Deity, and allow her to cast a magic particular to her. This magic is based off her energy; therefore it has no elemental inclination and cannot be stopped by elemental wards. Her left hand allows her to cast a wide area of effect spell, that knocks back and briefly stuns whomever is hit by it; it can be used twice without physical effect; three times would not be possible and she would pass out almost immediately. Her right hand casts a smaller, concentrated spell that causes damage much like blunt force trauma wherever it impacts. It can be used five or six times without physical effect, and any more will drain her (9 uses would cause her to pass out.) The spells can both be used, but affect each other – using the wide area spell twice would mean she could only use the small spell maybe once, whereas she could use the smaller spell a few more times often if she only used the bigger spell once. The effects of overexerting herself mean that she gets physically weaker, disoriented, unbalanced, confused, and dizzy, and will pass out where she stands after a short amount of time. Elegante She came on board, ran into Rain and Mimmi, and then talked to Remy and Kate and Cyrus and Sabriel, and met Coud. Deaths: None yet. Warnings & Punishments: Not yet~ Relationships Derp. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs